


Prince and his Friend

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Fanart, Graphic Violence, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31505668#t31505668">this prompt on Avengerkink</a>.</p><p> <br/><b>Strong visual alert, it could be quite distressing as include visual child abuse and torture. Please, open carefully.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and his Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/gifts).




End file.
